


【迟勤】教子

by xunshujia



Category: No suggestions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunshujia/pseuds/xunshujia





	【迟勤】教子

“哟～稀客啊，罗二爷今儿怎么得空儿贵脚临贱地跑到我这督军大营来了？”迟瑞只抬头瞧了来人一眼，就继续附身研究着眼前的沙盘。罗勤耕刚要发作，转念一想还是忍住了，他略微调整了一下自己的表情，就绕到迟瑞身后伸手从背后环住他的身子，脸颊蹭了蹭他的肩头，嗓音里透着那么一股委屈，“督军好大气性，我不来请，您就真忍心不回家瞧一眼啊？”这话说的，好像被人踢下床的错处全在迟瑞自己身上似的，紧接着，罗勤耕话锋一转，“还是说，督军大人这几天在外面玩儿的乐不思蜀了？我摸摸，咱们督军大人的大炮有没有累哑火了……”随着话音儿，罗勤耕扶着迟瑞腰肢的手渐渐下滑，最后停在他的腿间隔着军裤揉弄着他还未苏醒的欲望。迟瑞的呼吸渐渐粗重，越发的感觉不过瘾，干脆拉着罗勤耕作乱手，塞进裤裆最里面。“屁话！本督的大炮弹药充足着呢，且打不完呢！”罗勤耕把手抽出来，从迟瑞身后绕到他面前，双手搭在他的肩头将他按进旁边的太师椅上，委身跪在男人大开的腿间，将下巴垫在迟瑞腿间的凸起上，“爷～那您赏我一炮呗～”

迟瑞被他勾得酥了半边身子，伸出手没入他的发丝，催促着罗勤耕赶快继续。罗勤耕伸出双手解开了迟瑞的军扣，慢慢拉开他的裤链，双手扶住迟瑞粗壮的茎根将整条鸡巴一点一点拉出来，还魅惑地在顶端落下一吻，刚要张嘴吞下却被迟瑞撑住脑袋阻止住所有动作。

“说吧，你家的小王八蛋又闯什么祸了？”明明硬得发胀，迟瑞却硬生生忍住，想了想又不愿意委屈了自己，索性握住茎身，甩着鸡巴一下一下轻轻抽打在罗勤耕的脸颊上。

不一会儿罗勤耕的脸颊上就被迟瑞涂满了淫水，他被人踩在七寸上，害臊地一口吞下眼前冒着淫水的龟头，含糊地说，“浮生能闯什么祸？就不能是我自己知道错了，跑过来哄哄你啊？”

迟瑞毫不留情地抽出龟头，“你可拉倒吧，你的性子我还不知道？你哪回屈尊降贵地跑来求我不是为了你那小王八羔子？这次居然一来就放这么大的招儿，肯定是罗浮生惹下了什么滔天祸事了！”

“真没有～就是我觉得自己这次错得太离谱了，喝醉酒你也很难受，我非但没有好好照顾你，还把你从床上给踹下去……”罗勤耕讨好地伸出舌尖儿舔了舔迟瑞的泠口，见他松开了茎身，就大着胆子含住他的龟头嘬吸，“爷～我真的错了～您好歹也是一方霸主，要伺候您的人能从金城一直排到东江～爷～迟郎～我的情哥哥～您别生我的气了～”

本来迟瑞态度已经软化，被他这么一叫差点儿软下去，上次他主动这么叫的时候，罗浮生那混世魔王玩儿火烧了迟家半个仓库。“你是要急死我啊？赶紧说罗浮生又把什么烧了？”

罗勤耕见自己被拆穿了也不再拿捏了，他清了清嗓子一屁股坐在自己小腿上，“哦，这次浮生什么也没烧，就是杀了个人。”

“杀人倒是挺难办的，”迟瑞松了一口气，伸手勾着罗勤耕的后脑把他的脑袋按在自己鸡巴上，“能让你这么主动，估计也不是什么贩夫走卒，说吧，杀了谁？”

罗勤耕没有急着回答，而是耐着性子把嘴里的那根大鸡巴上上下下伺候得道道儿的，才吐出来握在手里撸动。然后慢条斯理地揉了揉自己跪的发麻的膝盖，起身脱了裤子内裤。

迟瑞眯着眼睛瞧着罗勤耕的动作，忍不住伸出手指抠了抠他泛着水光的穴口。“哟呵！这么全乎呢？看来我的允卿这两天确实是馋坏了。”

罗勤耕拍掉迟瑞作乱的手，跨坐在他大腿上，一手扶着他的肩头，一手扶着迟瑞朝天竖起的大鸡巴，慢慢往下坐。“唔嗯～死家伙，没事儿长这么大玩意儿干嘛？”

迟瑞忍不住扶着他的腰肢狠狠往下一摁，同时提腰狠狠往上一顶，恨不得把罗勤耕捅个对穿，然后扶着他的腰肢就开始攻伐。“爷的鸡巴大才能伺候好我们罗二爷不是？”说罢又掀开罗勤耕的上衣，一脑袋扎在他的胸口叼着他的乳头又吸又咬。

“轻、轻些……哎，我跟你说哈！呆子叫你别咬你还来劲了是吧！”罗勤耕要把他推开，结果迟瑞却咬着他的乳头不松嘴，这么一推反倒让自己受罪，只好搂着他的脑袋往胸口上按，这么一来又觉得自己在往他嘴里送，进退为难地只能撒气似的揪着迟瑞的耳朵扭了一把。“我跟说话呢，听着！浮生杀的那人叫许星程！”

迟瑞正干得起劲儿，听见许星程三个字突然停下所有动作，“哪个许星程？局长许瑞安的独子？”

罗勤耕心虚的很，只能梗着脖子装凶，“可不就是许家那个败家子儿么？”

迟瑞扭住罗勤耕的两片丰盈的臀肉，狠狠分开他的臀瓣，“那可真不好办了，姨奶奶得自己动才能把爷哄好了！”

罗勤耕最烦别人叫他姨奶奶，要不是往事蹉跎他和迟瑞也不会分开那么多年，再回首故人早已成了人夫，自己也成了人父。可眼下他知道迟瑞这是得了便宜卖乖，却也无可奈何，罗浮生，迟瑞一点儿也没骂错，你就是个成天惹祸的小王八羔子！等这事儿平了，老子非要请出家法来好好教育教育他！

瞧着眼前人的脸色一阵一阵发白，迟瑞只当是自己玩笑开了，惹恼了心上人，赶紧把人揽进怀里，“二爷莫气，我来伺候二爷！”说着又扶住罗勤耕的腰肢耸动起来。

罗勤耕被顶得回过神儿来，一把揪住迟瑞早已大开的衣襟，“你别动，我来——”随即张嘴含住迟瑞滚动的喉结，摇曳着腰肢一上一下地吞吐着他的大鸡巴，还时不时缩紧肠道绞杀。“爷～妾伺候得可还舒坦？”

身上最脆弱的部分都被罗勤耕含住，迟瑞没有丝毫的恐惧，反而受用的很，“二爷好身段，全身上下没有一处不是按着我的心意长得，纵是死在二爷身上我也甘愿，又怎么会觉得不舒坦？”迟瑞抬起罗勤耕的脑袋放在自己肩头，嘴巴凑到他的耳边，含住他的耳垂儿磨牙，“二爷，我把你的肠子射穿可好？”

迟瑞的话音儿还没落，罗勤耕就感觉到深埋在他肠道里的大鸡巴猛地抖动起来，紧接着一股股滚烫的精液争先恐后地涌进自己不停收缩的肠道，层层叠叠的肠肉硬是被这十余股浓精烫得痉挛。“啊——不行！快、快停下！”罗勤耕被迟瑞射得高声尖叫，自己的鸡巴也不受控制地射了出来，不似迟瑞这般激烈，反倒是淅淅沥沥的失禁一样长流不止，直到射无可射才哭着停下，最后竟是连抬手的力气也没有了。

迟瑞厌足地咂咂嘴，似乎是在细细品味罗勤耕的滋味。待他把气儿喘匀了才舍得抽出半软的鸡巴。“你到我这儿之前藏好许星程的尸体了吗？”

罗勤耕刚想回话，却发现自己的嗓子哑得不成样子，喝了一口迟瑞递过来的早已凉透的茶水才算好点儿，“嗯，藏好了，浮生我也让他待在家里别乱跑。不过街上好些人看见许星程来家找浮生玩儿。”

“知道了，没事儿。”迟瑞将两人收拾利索，就带着罗勤耕回了迟府。简单查看了一下许星程身上的枪伤，迟瑞就对着尸体厉声呵斥起来，“妈的小王八羔子！敢在督军府邸动刀子，你以为你死了老子就能放过你了？来人！把许局长请过来，我到要问问他是怎么教儿子的！”

许瑞安一进迟府就被人押着跪到迟瑞堂前，旁边就是他早已一命呜呼的儿子，他还没来得及开口，迟瑞就把茶杯摔在他的身旁。“好你个许瑞安，本事不小啊，养个儿子十五岁就敢在我的府上持刀行凶，要是让他活到二十还不把天捅个窟窿？能死在我的抢下也算是他的造化，今儿我不跟你计较，你把尸体拉走吧。金城你怕是待不住了，我听说东江那边儿有个局长退了休，你自己递申请调过去吧。”许瑞安震惊的张了张嘴却也不知道说些什么，只能含泪把儿子的尸体搬走了。

“许瑞安昨儿个连夜举家搬走了，我的人一直跟在后面。”副官把手里文件交给迟瑞，并向他汇报了许瑞安的动静。迟瑞的脸色一下子就沉了下去，“自己的独子死了连个屁都不放，还带着全家连夜出城，这个老东西真是留不得，等他到了清风岭的地界上再动手吧，正好给了我们出兵剿匪的借口，最近向天这厮不安分的很，做的时候注点儿意，一定要干净利索。”副官一磕脚跟儿，朝迟瑞敬了个礼。

迟瑞又要出兵剿匪了，出征前罗勤耕精心准备了一桌酒席为他送行。也是想趁机让罗浮生好好谢谢迟瑞，不要老是跟迟瑞对着干，“浮生，你迟叔叔就要出征了，你给他斟杯酒好好送送他，也谢谢他替你摆平了许家父子。”虽然不情不愿，罗浮生还是倒了一杯酒，亲手递到迟瑞手上。

迟瑞结果酒杯却没有喝下去，“事情虽然我替平了，可我还要说你两句。你才十五岁，有什么深仇大恨要弄到开枪杀人的地步啊？”罗浮生瞪圆了双眼，双手握成拳头，“许星程他该死！谁让他嘴里不干不净说我爹……说我爹跟你不清不楚……说我爹……”罗浮生咬着牙吞下那些肮脏的词句，鼓起的腮边滚着泪。

罗勤耕这才明白原来儿子与爱人之间的隔阂早已变成天堑。迟瑞却突然大笑了起来，“哈哈哈！好！你爹没白疼你，是个有血性的好孩子！”说着，迟瑞掏出自己的配枪递给罗浮生，“以后我不在的时候，就用这把枪好好护着你爹。至于我和你爹的事，你不理解我也不强求。十五岁，你对人对事也也应该有了自己的判断，不该人云亦云，更不该因为外面那些无关紧要的人去误会自己亲爹。我不会因为你小子就离开我的爱人，我也希望你不要因为我而伤了自己亲爹的心。我言尽于此，你自己思量。”说罢迟瑞从罗勤耕手里接过大檐帽戴上，还当着罗浮生的面儿狠狠亲了一口罗勤耕。这次罗勤耕非但没有推开迟瑞，反而深深回应了这个吻。


End file.
